Mission: Impossible-Shadows
Mission: Impossible Shadows is a 2018 action films directed by Christopher McQuarrie and is the sixth instalment in the Mission Impossible series and a sequel to Rouge Nation Synopsis After defeating Solomon Lane and his criminal organisation: The Syndicate the IMF now led by Alan Hunley and head field agent Ethan Hunt now lead the agency as one of the most successful in the world. This all changes when Dominic Lane brother of Solomon Lane swears revenge against the IMF for the death of his brother and the fall of The Syndicate. Cast Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt Rebecca Ferguson as Ilsa Faust Jeremy Renner as William Brandt Simon Pegg as Benji Dunn Katie Cassidy as Rita Ving Rhames as Luther Stickell Wentworth Miller as Dominic Lane Alec Baldwin as Alan Hunley Plot Two years after the events of the last film on the day of former Syndicate leader Solomon Lanes execution Ethan Hunt and his team are supervising the execution when an unknown assailant attacks the prison to try and release Solomon. While trying to save him Ethan and Brandt shoot Solomon. The assailant is revealed to be Dominic Lane Solomon's brother and swears revenge on the team. Before leaving Lanes shoots Luther and severely injures him. The team start looking into Lane and find out that both Lane brothers helped to found The Syndicate and Lane was in charge of recruiting and breaking down new agents and hunting down any rogue ones. Alan Hunley receives a love video feed from Lane as he destroys the hospital where Luther is presumably killing him. Hunley gives the team a new mission hunt down Dominic Lane and prevent him from causing anymore damage to the IMF. Ethan decides there first move should be to recruit old friend Ilsa Faust. Ethan tracks Ilsa to Paris and meets her in the bar in the Eiffel Tower. Ethan warns her of the threat that Lane causes and that she will be a target as well. The two are attacked by "Rita" and agent of Lane and reveals that they have planted explosives all over the tower. While Ethan and Ilsa deactivate the explosives Brandt and Benji hunt down Rita. Ethan has to climb all around the tower and jump onto a descending elevator. Brandt and Benji chase Rita all to come across Lane who breaks Benjis arm and incapacitates Brandt. 3 months later the IMF has now suffered multiple attacks at the hands of Lane so secretary Hunley offers himself up as bait. Lane and Rita attack the base and are almost repelled until the powers is cut and the coms are shut down by an unknown agent of Lanes. In the confusion Lane captures Hunley and demands that Ethan give him The Skeleton Key a device that can hack into any communications in the world and release them onto the internet. To get the key Ethan has get through security that can only be accessed by Hunley. The security can only be accessed by Hunley. The security can remove oxygen and can electrocute anyone. Ethan gets through the security and gets The Skeleton Key. Brandt gives the key the Lane only to be betrayed not bringing Hunley and revealing Luther is alive and has been brainwashed into serving Lane. Ilsa finds Rita and tortures her to find out the location of Lane and finds out that Lane is in Los Angeles and is going to use the broadcast systems there to use the Skeleton Key to hack into the communications of the IMF and release them onto the Internet. Plane plants devices all of LA to broadcast the Skeleton Key. The team are able to deactivate the devices and go after Lane. They find Luther instead of Lane and are forced to fight him and brake the the brainwashing. Luther tells them Lanes location and a car chase ensues. Lane gets out of the car and holds Hunley hostage. Luther shot Lane in the head as revenge ending the threat to them. Ilsa joins the IMF full time and Hunkey decides to retire. The team decide to bury Dominic next to his brother and promise to always protect each other should anyone come after them again. Reception ?????????